monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Reaper
Rebecca Reaper Rebecca is the daughter of the Reaper, she has no brothers or sisters. This original character was created by MHGhoul2323. 'Bio' '''Age: '''I am ageless but for those who keep track of those sorts of these I would probably be about 16 now. '''Killer Style: '''I always wear hoods, as many reapers do I don't know why I just like wearing them! I have a good sense of style though, I like things that make me stand out from the rest and make me look the best, it's not hard to do when you are me though because I was born with it. '''Monster Parents: '''The Reapers. '''Freaky Flaw: '''Let me think... oh yeah my flaw would have to be that I have a bit of a short temper and sometimes it can get a bit out of hand and I end up getting annoyed! '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''Well I get wound up easily so lots of things annoy me so I suppose my biggest peeve would be when somebody drives me up the wall. '''Favourite Colour: '''I don't have one really because I have never really thought of something like that before. '''Favourite Food: '''Oh well I haven't considered this before but if I must choose one I will say that my favourite food is anything spicy like curry for example. '''Favourite Activity: '''I like spending time in my bedroom listening to music, it's relaxing and it blocks out the noise from my nagging mam. '''Favourite School Subject: '''Music lessons, I like listening to it and making it. '''Least Favourite School Subject: '''Maths, I really don't like it. '''GFF's: '''Well I am friends with a lot of people like Veronica and Simone but my best friend is Angela but sometimes she is a bit to 'light' for me. '''Pet: '''I have a 1 year old wolf called Phantom, she is very cheeky and likes to annoy me, also she likes a lot of attention. Her picture is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Physical Description Rebecca has vast white skin and permed maroon coloured hair. Her eyes are a very dark browny colour which is almost black. Her eyebrows are surprisingly a pale grey colour, normally a reaper's eyebrows are a dark brown colour and their skin is normally not as white as Rebecca's. However her skin will get less white and her eye brows will get darker as she gets older but normally a reaper of her age should have already went through that change and her family believe that she has a rare condition that makes her appearance stay the same. Clothing She always wears a hood, the colours vary from different occasions but she likes to wear a dark coloured one on normal days. Rebecca has a dark purple jumper on underneath the hood and it is plain, she likes skinny jeans as well and for school she normally wears a navy blue pair. Her shoes are normally some sort of trainers but from time to time she likes a change and goes with flossies. She wears dark make up but when she is in the mood she wears slightly more jolly coloured make up. Personality Rebecca is very bubbly and likes a laugh, she is also very laid back and easily adapts to changes. She has a short temper though and sometimes it can get out of control and she can get very angry and moody. When she needs to she can be very protective over the things that matter to her like her friends,pet and possesions. Overall she is a very nice natured reaper which is another rare thing as Reapers are commonly known to be very bad natured, moody monster but she isn't. Relationships Family Rebecca is an only child and doesn't like being one. She is ok when she is around Phantom though as she loves her dearly and they are very, VERY close. She doesn't know her mam as they split up when she was a baby so sje lives with her dad, she has always wished for someday to meet her mam but she knows that doing so wouldn't be easy so she doesn't plan on meeting her any time soon. Friends She is friends with Veronica Vampy and Simone Splash, however she is best friends with Angela Halo. She states in her bio that sometimes she is a bit too 'light' for her liking meaning that sometimes she is too goody two shoes and sometimes drives her mad with her holy saying and stuff like that. Romance She isn't currently dating anyone and has no crushes. Classic Monster/Origin Of Species the Grim Reaper aka Death is personification of death his name means Death in other religions there was a goddess in Mexico and the United States they worship her Saint Death was a female grim reaper by the name Santa Muerte during the day of the death a holiday honor those who have passed and it believe that there spirits welcome back on November 1 and visit their love one and family members when is Day of the Dead and on November 2 the spirits of their ancestors had to go back to the spirit world or afterlife or land of the Death there are other gods and goddesses of the dead in relationship And religion Mictlantecuhtli and Wife Mictecacihuatl the Lord and Lady of Mayan underworld who also associated with the day of the Death they watch the bones of the dead when their loved ones bring the food in offering and prayers. Gallery Rebecca Reapers Pet Phantom.png|Phantom, Rebecca's pet Rebecca Reaper Basic.png|Basic Rebecca Reaper Campus Stroll.png|Campus Stroll Rebecca Reaper Dawn of the Dancing Dead.png|Dawn Of the Dancing dead Rebecca Reaper Day at the maul.png|Day at the maul Rebecca Reaper Dead tired.png|Dead tired... without her hood on yay! Rebecca Reaper Drop Dead Goregous.png|Drop Dead Goregous Category:MHGhoul2323's OC Girls Category:MHGhoul2323's Original Characters Category:MHGhoul2323's OC Pages Category:MHGhoul2323's Pets Category:Grim Reaper Category:Females Category:Original Characters